


[Podfic] Infernal Harmonies

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bad Puns, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Church Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Pain Kink, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Service Top, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Anatomy, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), consecrated ground porn, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Crowley has a fantasy about having sex in a church. Aziraphale is sceptical, but happy to be convinced.





	[Podfic] Infernal Harmonies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infernal Harmonies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926976) by [improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem). 

Available for streaming or Download on [Dropbox](http://www.dropbox.com/s/pb22u2usw7lzai2/Infernal%20Harmonies.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to [Improfem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem) for allowing me to record this fantastic story and for being so enthusiastic and supportive throughout the process! A real gem of an author to work with. 
> 
> On the face, this fic is utterly and deliciously blasphemous, but there is such a tender thread that grows throughout the story that is so compelling and gives a really interesting take on Crowley's character. And of course, completely scrumptious, intimate and hellfire hot love making abounds. Ugh, it's just gorgeous and be sure to give the original fic all the love it deserves!!


End file.
